It is well known to provide stiff, hard fingers of steel or other rigid material protruding radially outwardly from a central region of a drum of a rotating crop gathering auger of a grain header of an agricultural combine, for raking crops into an inlet opening of a feeder operable for conveying the crops into a threshing system of the combine. Reference generally in this regard, Farley et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,527 entitled Center Feed Finger Adjustment Mechanism For Header. As illustrated in the Farley et al. patent, such fingers are typically mounted on an auger finger shaft or other element located within the auger drum in axially offset relation to a rotational axis of the drum, and protrude radially outwardly through holes in an outer cylindrical surface of the drum.
It is additionally well known to provide a failure region at a predetermined location along the length of such fingers, such as a groove or the like, such that, in the event that a large, solid or hard object such as a stone or rock, a stump or fence post or fragment thereof, an animal skeleton or part thereof, or the like, is encountered and attempted to be raked by a finger, forces exerted by the rotation of the drum applied through the finger against the object, if sufficiently strong, will cause the finger to break at the failure region. Induction of the broken off end of the finger into the feeder, and subsequent passage into the threshing system and other systems of the combine is to be avoided, as the end of the finger can jam the mechanisms thereof and/or cause damage such as breakage and result in machine downtime.
Therefore, to avoid such occurrences, the failure region is typically located within the auger drum, and the end of the finger located radially outwardly of the failure region can include a retainer or detent element, such as a pin thereacross, located within the drum, for preventing removal of the broken end of the finger from the drum. However, in the event of breakage of the finger, the broken free end of the finger can undesirably flail about the exterior of the drum during the rotation thereof, so as to strike the floor or pan of the header during the rotation resulting in annoying noise, or, if the free end falls into the drum, it can undesirably move around freely therein so as to also create annoying noise, and it can possibly damage or jam other components located therein, and be difficult to find and retrieve.
Thus, what is sought is an apparatus for retaining a broken free end of an auger finger, which overcomes one or more of the problems and disadvantages set forth above.